Reminiscing the Past
by harvestmoonlovee
Summary: When Molly finds her old diary from high school, many emotions come rushing back. Her first love, first date, first kiss. She misses him, but just missing someone can't bring them back, right? Submission for Sweet Revenge's 'Tear' Contest


**A/N: Please bare with me through the long story! I'm sorry if you think it starts off a little slow. It gets better towards the end, so just keep that in mind please! :) Thanks!**

Cleaning through my houses' attic wasn't fun. The attic was dusty, dirty, and dark. Bugs and spiders crawled around everywhere. You could smell the mold and rust. The walls were wooden and rotting. The floor was a hard, cement-like gravel. Luke built this for me, a while back. I'm always piling stuff up in here and my grandchildren keep their board games and such up here.

I was rustling through a box of some of my old high school stuff. There were reports cards, term papers, and something I would have never expected to find. My first and only diary I had kept up until, well a very sad day in my life.

I began flipping through the now bent, torn, and smeared pages of my diary. I sat down in an old, wood chair. Wiping the dust off the top and back, I opened the cover and began reading the first page.

**Fall 5, 2012**

_My_ _mom is making me write in a diary for my entire high school life. Lame. My first day of high school was today. It's not like any of the people changed though. I still live in Castanet, I still have all the same friends, and I still have a crush on Luke. Well, I have only talked to him few times, but he is just so cute, and funny, and sweet! _

I smiled. All the old emotions came rushing back. He was my first crush.

**Fall 11, 2012 **

_Luke and I got paired up for our season project! I'll try to recall everything that happened.. My science teacher was assigning partners and I was hoping to get paired up with my best friend, Luna. My teacher called out my name "Molly." and pointed to Luke and said "You are paired up with Luke for the year." I can't say I was unhappy, but I feel nervous even writing about it! He jumped up from his desk and waved to me from across the room. I smiled shyly and waved back. As soon as the teacher said we could go talk to our partner, he ran over to my desk. He said "Hey, Molly! So what are we going to do for our year project?" I was so shy and the butterflies were going crazy in my stomach. I said "I don't know." I know, that's stupid. Anyway, we came up with a great idea for our science project! We will build model roller coasters. _

**Fall 15, 2012 **

_Luke came over to my house to start our project.__He met my parents and even made a joke about becoming their new son. We spent the entire day together! He loves to chop wood, so he said he could build sticks to support the coaster. I said we could use wire as the part where the marble rolls down. We decided to make the roller coaster going through New York City! Luke brought me to Fugue Forest and he chopped down a tree. He gave me his axe and I tried to swing it, but it was heavy. He held me from behind and helped me swing it. His hands on my arms made me tingle. I kept giggling as we carried the wood back home to shave it down into the right size. _

**Fall 21, 2012**

_I haven't written in a while. Let me fill you in on what's happened with Luke. We are still building the roller coaster, we have all the sticks shaved and the bottom board painted. We painted roads and even Central Park! Well, I painted, Luke told me jokes, tickled me, and made funny faces while I worked. He makes me laugh and we have become so close. A season ago, we had lived in the same town for years and never really talked, now we are inseparable. He takes me to the forest to cut trees, for his dad. I actually met his dad today. Dale is really nice. Dale reminds me of Luke, but calmer. We worked in his shop in Garmon Mines. The best part was he walked me home! I live across a bridge and down a small mountain path from Garmon Mines, but he came with me. He even hugged me outside my door. Oh, and did I forget to mention it's my birthday? _

**Fall 26, 2012**

_Luke said I am his best friend. What does that mean? He doesn't like me like that? I had a sleepover with Luna tonight, she already fell asleep. I told her all about Luke and my project. Our idea, our jokes, and the way he makes my heart flutter. She thought it was soooo romantic how we are good friends before we go out. I told her he didn't like me like that and she said it was ridiculous. Luna is paired up with Gill, which she loves, but I'm sure Gill isn't thrilled about. He is more reclusive, while Luna is sorta out there. I can talk to her about anything though. _

Luna is still my best friend today. I giggled thinking about how we still gossip. Luna married Gill and are still together today. They have four kids who, like mine, have children of their own now.

**Winter 1, 2012 **

_Luke took as different seat in class today. Next to me! I was beyond excited when he asked if the seat next to me was taken. He talked to me about our project, his newest projects with his dad, and some new jokes he heard on TV. He is a talker, so I just listen. His eyes are so mesmerizing when he talks I can't help but stare into those beautiful eyes. Luke's blue hair shines in the light and his smile glows. He makes me so happy. When the teacher walked in, Luke continued to talk and got in a little trouble. I laughed as he rolled his eyes at me._

**Winter 8, 2012 **

_I was walking outside to help my mom with the winter crops on the farm and Luke showed up! He asked me to hang out. My mother winked at me and said yes. This was the first time we hung out without it having to do with our project. We started walking over to Harmonica Town as I fell on the mountain path. I was so embarrassed that I laid face first in the snow hating myself. As I turned around to get up, I noticed Luke was sitting next to me, smiling. I looked at him with my eyes covered in snow and just laughed. He laid back and began making snow angels, so I joined him. We were both freezing and wet from the snow, but we stood up and threw snow balls at each other. We never made it to Harmonica Town; we ran back to my house for hot cocoa._

**Winter 29, 2012 **

_As you noticed diary, I haven't written in several days. It's because my parents died, on Winter 9. It's even hard for me to write about it now, even though it has almost been an entire season. I don't think you ever get over it. It was a fire, in the barn. Whoosh. All the sudden up in flames at 8 at night. The lamp was knocked over by a cow and set the hay on fire, both my parents trapped in the burning barn along with three cows and a sheep. All gone. I wish I had been in there too, but they had told me to stay in that night. Must of been instinct. I feel like my world is falling apart, I am crushed. I've barely spoken to Luke. He has knocked and called, but I never answer anymore. I would rather just sit here, alone. The only reason I am writing is because my mother told me to._

My heart plunged and my stomach flipped reading that again. I felt so much pain that winter. It was such a dark place and it brought back my feelings of depression, but I continued to read my diary.

**Spring 5, 2013 **

_I went outside for the first time in a while. I've barely eaten and haven't gone to school. I live alone now in my house. Its lonely, but I don't care. Its been almost a season since I have really seen anyone. The snow all melted away. I walked through the mountain path to Garmon Mines. I didn't have to even knock on Dale and Luke's shop because the door swung open. Luke was standing in front of me, with tears in his eyes. My eyes watered also. He grabbed me and wrapped his arms around my body. I hugged him tight. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried my heart out. We must of stood there for five minutes in each others arms, crying. I hadn't seen Luke in a very long time, let alone work on our project. "You've lost so much weight!" He cried. "You look so weak. Please take care of yourself, Molly!" Eventually, he got me in to his house and sat me down at the table. I ate and ate. He just watched me. He was oddly almost his usual self after that. He made jokes and laughed. We spent the whole day at his house, just talking, like old friends. _

**Spring 25, 2013 **

_Our project was due today and we just finished yesterday. Our summer starts in five days and I can't wait to finally be on break for a whole season. The model roller coaster looks pretty good, for being so rushed. The roads are painted at the bottom. The track is up and the marble rolls smoothly down it. The marble goes through buildings and signs too. We built a mini Statue of Liberty, Times Square, and Empire State Building. Central park is even painted on the base. We turned it in and the teacher was obviously impressed. Luke and I celebrated by eating at the Brass Bar. _

**Summer 1, 2013**

_I'm so happy to finally be out of school. Luke and I vowed to see each other at least once everyday! He is worried about me living alone. He said I can stay over anytime I want. I told him Luna will sleepover a lot and not to worry. Luke took me to Fugue Forest to cut down some trees for his dad. He helped me lift the axe again, but I gave up. I sat down and talked to him, while he chopped the trees down, one by one. My stomach hurt from laughing afterward. I raced him all the way back to Garmon Mines from Fugue Forest, which is at least a mile! He beat me so bad, but I would never accept defeat. I was huffing and puffing as he just did his little victory dance. _

**Summer 30, 2013**

_Wow, I didn't even think about writing this summer. I can't believe I missed an entire season of journaling! I'll catch you up, diary. Luke and I spent every single day together. I never actually spent the night at his house, but that was okay because Luna and I had sleepovers all the time. We giggled about her and Gill who are also getting really flirty. She makes fun of me for never having the courage to just ask Luke out. She says he is too dumb to realize his feelings for me, but I just say he doesn't like me like that. I do have this gut feeling he might. He gives me butterflies and every time he makes me laugh I just wanna be with him forever. His stupid pranks and crazy behavior. His hair and eyes. Everything about him is perfect. _

Reading this made me feel like I was going to throw up, like the first few times I talked to Luke. In the beginning of my friendship with Luke, I was so nervous, I felt like puking just thinking of talking to him. We became such great friends so fast. My longing for him is stronger than any other emotion. Even my love for him, still. It's hard to imagine what I would have done if he wasn't there to console me after my parents died.

I noticed about 50 pages were completely torn and it looked like something had spilled on the diary. My writings from sophomore year to a little after senior graduation were gone, completely ruined. From what I remember, nothing too exciting happened between Luke and I anyway. We spent most of our time together, as usual. I recall writing about a few fights we had. Nothing big, just stupid, usual friendly arguments. We went to the beach during the summer, the Brass Bar to eat, Fugue Forest, festivals, and each others houses.

**Summer 2, 2015 **

_I graduated from high school today. To commemorate our graduation from Castanet High, Luke and I had a mini party at the beach. We played music, talked, and danced. It was just Luna, Gill, Chase, Maya, Kathy, Owen, Luke, and I. Did I forget to mention the best part? Luke asked me to be his girlfriend, officially! I wanted to cry hearing those words. FINALLY. I have been waiting for that boy for years! It was a surprise, but not to everyone else. When he asked me, instead of answering I just kissed him. My first kiss and I had to wait until I was 17 years old. I know, I know. I can't describe my happiness in words. His lips on mine felt more perfect than any sensation. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his hands held my waist. His lips pushed against mine and we were in sync. It was just meant to be. Everyone turned to us and cheered. Fireworks were going off inside to me as I smiled in our kiss. I can't help but think if it wasn't for our freshman science teacher pairing us up, this moment would have never came true._

I smiled to myself thinking of my very first kiss. I can still feel Luke's lips on mine. That moment finally made me feel true happiness again, since my parents had died. I turned the page with my now wrinkled and frail hands.

**Summer 10, 2015**

_Luke and I went on our first date today. He took me to the lighthouse off the coast of Harmonica Town. We first walked through Harmonica Town, gazing at the shops while holding hands. We sauntered across the bridge to the Lighthouse at sunset. We watched the sunset from the island. Our legs hung over the edge. This moment was so romantic. He kissed me as the sun moved into the ocean. The orange and yellow faded into dark blue and night finally fell. He picked me up and helped me on his back. He gave me a piggy back ride all the way home. He dropped me off at home with one last kiss. _

I skimmed through several pages mostly describing our dates and kisses. Most of my entries were about Luke. Reading it back, my whole life seemed to revolve around that boy. I skipped until we were both 21 years old. It's odd that I can relive so much stuff, so fast.

**Winter 11, 2018**

_I've been keeping this diary for so many years now. I started when I was only 14 and now I am 21. Last week, Luke moved into my house. We decided we were old enough to live together and take the next step in our relationship. We have been together for three years already. We still do the same things we did when we're kids. Except, we have to actually work now. I started working on the farm when my parents died, but since we have more expenses, I started buying cattle and sheep, besides farming. Luke still works with his dad. He still takes me to Fugue Forest and now I can hold my own with his axe! We go to all the festivals and still go on dates around town. I, honestly, love him. _

**Winter 30, 2018**

_Luke and I had our first time on Winter 12 and I just hadn't been feeling well since then. I went to doctor Jin and found out I was pregnant. We both cried of happiness. Sure we are both only going to be 22, but we are ready to have a child, I think. Jin told us in a couple months he could tell us the sex of the baby. I feel sick and nauseous all the time though. Luke is always rubbing my stomach. He thinks it's amazing how a baby grows inside of women. He will make such a good dad. Speaking of fathers, we told Dale and he started to cry. He was so happy to have a grandchild, but made a joke about being too young to be a grandpa. He wants us to get married. We will decide after we have the baby. _

**Spring 21, 2019**

_My baby is going to be born on Summer 11, 2019. That's a beautiful date, isn't it? My stomach has become huge! Less than one season to go. Luke won't even let me leave the bed. He has been working in the shop in the morning, and farm work at night. He is too good to me. We found out we are having a girl. Her name will be Aria. I'm crying a lot recently, must be hormones. I can feel her kicking inside me. Luke has been playing gentle music into my tummy. He also has been telling little Aria jokes. I still laugh at his craziness and I always will. I hope having a baby won't cause him to lose his child-like behavior. _

**Summer 11, 2019**

_Aria was born today. Jin was exactly right on the date. She is beautiful. She has blue hair, like Luke, but brown eyes, like me. She is still swollen, but her beauty is indescribable. Luke was holding my hand through the entire thing. He couldn't stop smiling and even though I wanted to rip his bandana off, his smile made me feel safe. Through the long pregnancy and birth, Aria made it all worth while. I'm holding her right now. Luke fell asleep already on the hospital chair, so I have time to write. Aria is so innocent, pure, and helpless. Writing this, I am starting to cry. Dale came to visit though, he welled up again, at the sight of his granddaughter. He held her and Luke looked so proud. Luke gently stroked Arias face as if to make sure she was real. She has been asleep most of the time. Hopefully she will inherit her fathers sense of humor. _

**Winter 11, 2019 **

_It's hard to believe Aria has been alive for two seasons already! In two more, my baby will be one. Aria is mumbling baby talk and just beginning to crawl. She is very smart, crawling so early. I like to think she is saying mommy, but I think she is trying to say Molly. She is such a daddy's girl! Luke is the greatest father you could ask for. He plays with her all day, makes her laugh uncontrollably, and always gives her the toys she wants. Whenever she cries, he just cradles her until she falls asleep. It's so sweet. We took her to Fugue Forest for the first time too. I know she doesn't understand, but we described our dates there and how special it was to us. Aria and I watched Luke cut down more trees and carry the wood back home. Aria loves being outside._

**Summer 11, 2020**

_It's Aria's first birthday! I can't write a long entry today because I have to go feed Aria. Luke is calling me over to help him with the food. Knowing him, he might blow up the microwave or oven. We invited Luna and Gill, and Kathy, Owen, and their son, who is a season younger than Aria, over. Dale also stopped by to give his granddaughter a nice new Barbie. She had some chocolate cake too, which she loves. Luke is screaming my name now. Aria also started walking so she is toddling over to me. One more thing, Luke and I set a date for the wedding. Fall 30. Why you ask, diary? It just popped into my head and we decided. _

**Fall 15, 2020 **

_Everything has come crashing down. Luke was taken from me today. He was yanked out of the house by his frantic father. Dale was screaming about it was better this way and the only way he can save his family is by leaving Aria and I. Luke kissed me quickly and Aria on the forehead before leaving. Dale pulled Luke by the arm and Luke yelled "I'll be back soon, babe!" I have a feeling he isn't coming back. Where is Dale taking him? What was better for Aria and I? Lord, please bring Luke back to me! Aria is asking where daddy is and I don't have an answer. I just can't understand why. This hole in my heart can never be fixed. We were going to raise Aria together, get married soon, be together forever. My diary is over, until Luke returns. _

I never wrote another page in my diary. Luke never returned. I have never heard from him since Fall 15, 2020. Today is Winter 17, 2067. Its been 47 years since I have seen Luke, but I can still remember his laugh, his touch, his kiss. Reading back on my diary the memories became clearer. I am a 70 year old women and I can still remember Luke like he is downstairs.

I slowly stood up from my chair and I sat my diary down back into the box with the rest of my high school stuff. I don't feel like cleaning up the attic anymore. I walked downstairs, back into my old home. After Luke left, I did move away from Castanet for a while. Once I married 5 years later, we moved back. Aria was able to go to kindergarten here. I had two sons with my new husband. Aria was 10, my second son, Shane, was 5, and Nate was only 2 when my husband abandoned us. I was sent into another spiraling depression. Once again, I was alone in the same house on the farm. I still made my money raising livestock and crops and I did have my children to help me.

All my children are grown up now, married, and have kids. Aria lives next to me on my farm with her husband and two kids. Shane has his wife and son in Garmon Mines. Nate lives in Harmonica Town with his wife and his triplets. Aria's daughter, Monica, was at the bottom of the stairs when I came down. She is only 14 years old.

"Grandma, where are you going?" Monica asked me.

"I'm going into Harmonica Town for a little stroll, sweetie." I responded.

"Okay, but be back soon! Uncle Shane and Uncle Nate are coming over tonight and mom is cooking!"

'Don't worry, I'll be back in time!"

I walked out of the front door of my humble abode. The farm looked good, crops were growing nicely. I turned and walked down to the path that led into Harmonica Town. The sun was shining brighter than usual today. I stopped and smiled at the place where I fell into the snow. I could almost feel his hand intertwined with mine as I walked.

I finally reached Harmonica Town and walked past all the new shops down to the dock where the boats come in. I never go down here, one because I hate the smell of fish. Today, something pulled me towards this dock. From a distance, I could see a boat heading this way. My eyesight being horrible, I couldn't tell who was aboard. The sun also created a bright glare. As the boat inched forward I could see Pascal. The oldest captain alive. He had to be pushing 80 years and is still bringing boats into Castanet.

A figure started to become clearer. As the boat continued to get closer and closer, I could see the person clearer. It was an old man, but still with a full set of hair. A full set of blue hair.

It was Luke, on the boat, coming my way. He had wrinkles and imperfect skin now, but I could tell it was my Luke. His eyes still sparkled in the sunlight and his hair was still as shiny as before. The boat docked. Why was he here? Would he remember me? My stomach was doing flips and I felt like I was going to throw up, just like when we first spoke to each other.

Luke slowly climbed out of the boat and his stare went right to me. His eyes locked with mine and at that moment I knew, I knew he knew. Luke walked closer and I took steps also. Nobody else was around and nothing else mattered. My eyes began to water. As I got closer, I could see Luke's face was covered in wrinkles, but he was as handsome as ever.

"M-M-Molly?" He stuttered. His voice was cracking and now had a raspy tone. "Is that you?"

I didn't say anything, I just pulled Luke into a tight embrace. I surely wasn't as strong as I used to be, but with all my might, I hugged that man. My fingers entwined in his still long hair. Tears streamed down my face. Each one sliding off my chin and into Luke's clothes. I could feel Luke's grasp getting tighter. It was as if reading my diary brought him back.

We pulled back after several minutes. He gazed at me with those still young, beautiful, glistening, eyes. His eyes were pooled with water also. I was speechless. Luke was here after so much longing and pain. I wiped a tear off of his cheek. I could finally hold him again. I had so many questions. Now, it was time just to wrap our heads around this moment and enjoy it.

"It is you, babe." Luke laughed. He pulled me back into the tightest hug he possibly could. Then he whispered into my ear, "I told you I would be back for you."

**This story is for the Sweet Revenge Forum's 'Tear' Contest! Again, sorry about the really long story, but I hope you still enjoyed! Please review and then go check out the forum! It's run by the Floridapanther28! Thank you for reading~! ^_^**


End file.
